Handheld electric tools in which a drive spindle equipped with a spindle locking apparatus is mounted in a tool housing at two bearing points, are conventional. The spindle locking apparatus is disposed either in a region downstream from the two bearing points in an axial direction of the drive spindle, or in one plane with a first of the two bearing points that is disposed on or in the gearbox.
A disadvantageous aspect is that electric tools in which the spindle locking apparatus is disposed in a region downstream from the two bearing points in an axial direction of the drive spindle have a comparatively large overall length in an axial direction of the drive spindle. On the other hand, in electric tools in which the spindle locking apparatus is disposed in one plane with a first bearing point that is disposed on or in the gearbox, the drive spindle exhibits a comparatively large tilting clearance.